Let Me Shake Up Your World
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Logan gets a bit carried away when he touches himself for the first time and forgets that James is home. Written for a prompt over at BTR Kink.


**Hey, this is what I wrote to fill a prompt over at BTR_kink. The prompt went something like this; **

_**"Logan's never really been one to masturbate, or even get horny, so he never really experienced that kind of self exploration. Then one day he happens across some is the only one home, and Logan figures he won't notice if Logan touches himself, but Logan never expected it to feel so good. He gets to the point where he forgets James is there, and he's just screaming and crying out in utter euphoria. Then, James walks in on the usually sophisticated and level headed Logan thrashing about and whimpering in the computer chair with his hands shoved down his pants. He gets turned on by watching Logan get off, and before he can help it, he's walking over to Logan and 'helping him out'.Cue embarrassed!Logan and horny!James. Filler can take it from there, but I'd like it to end with Logan riding James while James sits in the computer chair, and the porn is still going on in the points for Logan being really, really needy and desperate."**_

**Anyway, I hope this is satisfactory (: **

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Logan span gently on the computer chair as he sat at his desk in his room that he shared with Kendall, waiting patiently for the laptop to load so that he could work on his homework. He could hear the sound of the TV in the other room; James was watching one of his fashion shows, he'd refused the others' offer to go to the arcade with them so that he could watch it, apparently it was the final or something. Other than the mumbled sound of the TV, the apartment was quiet, just how Logan liked it to be while he did his work.<p>

The laptop finally logged on and Logan opened and internet tab. His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he tried to remember the handy site he had used last time, but he groaned when it wouldn't come to him. But he'd been on it in the last couple of days, so it must still be in the history.

As he scrolled through the history pages, searching for the site he needed, he came across something else; something that made him raise his eyebrows.

Now, Logan had heard and read about things like this. He knew that things like this existed on the internet, but he'd never been interested in looking it up and he definitely didn't expect one of his best friends to either. Just thinking about it made the small boy uncomfortable; how often did they watch this stuff? What did they do when they did? Did they touch themselves?

Logan shook his head of those thoughts. Of course they didn't touch themselves. That was gross. Why would someone want to touch themselves like that? Once again, that didn't appeal to Logan either. He'd never wanted to try it; he'd never needed to.

Logan had no idea why he was still staring at the web address; he was supposed to be doing his homework. But curiosity got the better of him. Logan was a genius, he knew everything, but he lacked in knowledge when it came to the topic of sex. Using the excuse that this was purely for research, Logan clicked the link and his mouth dropped open when the video came up, showing two guys making out on a bed.

Logan was not expecting _gay_ porn.

He swallowed harshly, suddenly feeling hot. He also couldn't understand the warm feeling appearing in his stomach and why his mouth suddenly felt so dry.

Logan kept his eyes on the screen, watching the two brunettes – one short, one tall – grind against each other. He found himself biting on his bottom lip as the taller one sat back to pull off his shirt. Logan admired the boy's well built physique and his breathing hitched as the other boy sat up and licked the boy's nipples.

Logan shuffled in his seat as he felt his jeans tighten slightly and he blushed, wondering why he was enjoying watching this. He enjoyed it even more when the boys started to strip each other of their clothing.

Never before had Logan even looked at a guy in _that_ way, but then again, he never really looked at girls either; His studies were more important to him.

When both boys on the screen were naked, Logan found himself mentally comparing their sizes to his own and he blushed even harder.

The boys started to make out again, going heavy with the tongue, and Logan's face got hotter as he watched their hands explore each other's bodies. The taller of the two suddenly wrapped his hand around the other boy's erection and started to stroke him slowly, his speed soon picking up. Logan watched the other boy's face; they had stopped kissing and the boy was panting heavily, his face screwed up in ecstasy. Logan was fascinated by the noises the boy was making and could tell he was really enjoying it.

That got Logan curious. He wanted to know what that felt like.

He hesitated for a brief second before he quickly got his jeans undone and pulled them down slightly – just enough to get his hand in. Then Logan slowly and nervously started to stroke himself, biting on his bottom lip. Keeping his eyes on the screen, he tried to time his strokes with the action on the laptop screen and it soon forced small whimpers to come out of his mouth.

Logan was surprised by the noises, but it all felt so good. He now understood why guys did this and wished he'd realised sooner.

The video had now moved on. Logan was still stroking his erection and panting heavily, while the boys on the screen positioned themselves on the bed so that the small brunette was on all fours and the taller was kneeling behind him. Logan let out a moan as he saw the tip of the taller boy's cock push into his partner. Their actions were rough and fast and Logan was shaking in his seat, his hand pumping his cock at a fast pace. He found himself moaning loudly and gasping, leaning back and biting his lip as he groaned and shoved his other hand up his shirt to play with his nipples.

"Holy shit!"

Logan's head snapped up and he froze, seeing a bug-eyed James in the doorway.

Panicking, Logan pulled his hands away and desperately tried to shut off the porn, giving up and just slamming the laptop shut. Then he tried to cover himself, blushing violently.

"Wow, Logan," James smirked. "You were really going for it. I could hear you out there," he gestured to the living room area.

"I—I—I didn't mean..."

Licking his lips, James stepped further into the room, "Why are you apologising? That was fucking hot."

It was Logan's turned to go bug-eyed. He stared at James in disbelief; what was happening?

"What were you watching, anyway?" James asked, walking over to the desk, opening the laptop and finding the video. He grinned and licked his lips, "ah yes. I like this one too."

"You—you've watched it?"

"Of course I have," James smirked as he played the video. "Reminds me of me and you, don't you think?"

Logan gasped a bit too hard and then began choking. James bit his lip to hide his amused expression and he crouched down to soothingly rub Logan's back.

"Y'know, I never really expected you to be a big porn watcher..."

"I—I...This is m-my first—"

"Oh," James grinned. "Oh, and you didn't even get to finish."

Logan gasped as he saw James eye his erection and he desperately tried to pull his jeans up properly, but he was shaking too much and then James stopped him.

"Here, let me help you out."

Logan's jeans and boxers were suddenly pulled to the ground and he let out a girlish squeal, "James!"

"What? I'm making up for not letting you finish..." James said innocently, still in a kneeling position by Logan's feet.

Logan watched in shock as James leant forward, gently taking Logan's cock in his hand and ran his tongue along the side, keeping eye contact with Logan the entire time. Logan's body shook and he tried to get his breathing under control, but then James engulfed his cock and Logan let out a loud moan, gripping onto James' head.

James smirked and twisted his hand at the base of Logan's cock while his mouth worked on the head. He loved the noises that Logan was making and it was all because of him. James worked his mouth faster and skilfully while Logan gripped onto James' hair, his head thrown back as he moaned loudly.

"J-James! James, s-stop!" Logan moaned as he felt a funny feeling in his stomach.

But James continued, Logan's voice just encouraging him to continue. Logan orgasmed, letting out the loudest moan so far, and James smirked as he swallowed everything. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giving Logan a smug look.

James frowned when Logan looked away from him, biting his lip and clenching his hands into fists, resting them on his thighs. James followed Logan's eye line and was amused to find him watching the porn that was still playing behind him.

"You wanna try that out?" James asked, seeing the smaller brunette riding the taller.

Logan's eyes went wide and he blushed violently, "N-No, I can't—"

James got up and leant on Logan's thighs, leaning forwards so that their faces were barely an inch apart, "Sure you can. Did you not enjoy me blowing you?"

Somehow, Logan's blush deepened, "Uh, yeah. Y-Yeah, I did, but—"

"But nothing. Come on, Logie. It'll feel even better. Just look at them," he gestured to the laptop screen. "Don't they look like they're having fun?"

Logan nodded nervously, "Why...Why are you doing this, James? Why do you want to do this with me?"

"Because you're fucking gorgeous," James smirked, surging forwards and kissing Logan roughly.

Logan gasped, but he cautiously kissed back. James hummed happily and ran his fingers through Logan's short hair, while the smaller boy ran his hands down James' sides.

James' hands fell to Logan's shirt and he slowly began to undo the buttons; his action quickening when Logan didn't stop him. The shirt was thrown to the side and James pulled away briefly to admire his friend's naked body. It was then that Logan realised that James was fully clothed and he began to feel self conscious.

"J-James, take some clothes off?"

James grinned at Logan's request and gently tugged on Logan's earlobe with his teeth, "You undress me."

Logan nervously stood up, kicking away his jeans and boxers that were still piled around his ankles, and he bit on his bottom lip as he stared up at James. James' eyes couldn't stop trailing over Logan's body and he could hear the boy's heavy breathing, along with the moans coming from the video behind them – but James wasn't interested in what was going on behind him, having Logan naked in front of him was turning him on far more.

Logan gripped the bottom of James' tight, black v-neck and slowly pulled it over his head, licking his lips as he eyed James' muscles. James decided to pull down his own jeans, as Logan seemed too distracted with running a hand down James' chest.

James was now just standing in his underwear and Logan couldn't stop staring at him, finding what was happening unbelievable. This was James. _James. _His best friend. But Logan stopped thinking when James stepped closer, pressing up against him, and moving Logan's hands to the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Logan nervously bit his bottom lip as he sank to his knees and pulled James' underwear down, gasping when he saw James' erection. He stared up at James with wide eyes and James ran a gentle hand through Logan's hair.

"Get in the chair."

Logan's breathing hitched as James spoke, but he shakily got to his feet and sat in the office chair. James smirked at the nervous boy and sucked two fingers into his mouth as he sank to the ground.

"Watch the video," he whispered.

Reluctantly, Logan moved his eyes away from James on his knees and looked back at the laptop screen, watching the two men fuck vigorously. He blushed when James' hands grabbed his legs and opened them wide for him, but he soon got over that when James started to suck on his cock again. He moaned in surprise but gasped when he felt James push a finger inside him.

"Just relax," James mumbled.

Logan took deep breaths and clutched the chair's armrests as his head fell back and he let out a series of moans. James smirked, working his fingers inside his friend until he could feel Logan pushing against them.

The smaller brunette let out a whimper as James removed his fingers and stood up. He stared up at him with a questioning look, but James was still just smirking at him.

"Get up."

Logan did as he was told and James pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he sat where Logan had just been. James still smirked at Logan as he spat on his hand and used it as lubricant on his erection. Logan guessed what he was doing and sank to his knees, deciding to make it easier for the other boy.

James watched him curiously and licked his lips when Logan slowly leant forward and lightly licked the tip of his cock.

"Logan, you don't have to—"

Logan shook his head, "Let me."

James didn't argue; he let Logan wrap his mouth around the head of his cock and sighed with pleasure. Logan watched James' expressions, trying to judge whether he was doing it right. James' mouth dropped open as Logan took more of him into his mouth and he moaned loudly.

"Oh, fuck, Logan. Logan, stop."

The smaller boy pulled away quickly, looking worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

James smiled and shook his head, "No. Definitely not. I just—I don't want to come right now. How are you so good at giving head?"

Logan shrugged sheepishly and stood up, staring down at James, lustfully.

James grinned at him and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer, and then he pressed kisses to his chest as he stroked his sides. He pulled Logan a little further forward, so that his legs were straddling James', and he kept smiling at him.

"You ready?"

Logan nodded nervously, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Want me to turn around so you can see the video?"

Logan smiled shyly but shook his head, "No. You're better."

James laughed lightly and pulled Logan down for a kiss. He then grabbed one of Logan's hips with one hand and his erection with the other, helping Logan to lower himself down.

Logan gasped when he felt the tip of James' cock at his entrance and blushed lightly. James just kept smiling at him and rubbing his thumb in circles against his hip. Logan's face scrunched up in discomfort when he felt James enter him; James had to try and hold back a moan.

"James," Logan panted. "H-Hurts."

James scattered kissed over his face, "Relax, gorgeous. It'll get better. You just need to relax."

Logan nodded, taking deep breaths as he lowered himself slightly further. James couldn't stifle his moan and his head fell back.

Now, Logan had always known that James was very good looking, but never before had he thought that he was this _beautiful_. Logan couldn't stop staring at him, and James knew that. Logan also loved the sounds that came out of the boy's mouth as he sank down onto him. Bracing himself and gripping onto James back, Logan pushed himself down the rest of the way, hissing in pain and making James let out the loudest moan so far.

"Fuck, Logan!"

Both boys froze, panting heavily. Logan was trying to relax and the feeling was becoming less painful. He'd never felt anything like it before; he'd never felt so _full._

Logan grabbed James' cheeks and kissed him passionately, surprising James by making the first move again. But James kissed back just as eagerly and gently bucked his hips. Logan let out a small gasp and wiggled his hips. James tugged on Logan's bottom lip and thrust his hips again. Logan moaned this time and his lips fell to James neck, biting down gently.

"James," he panted against the tanned skin as the boy continued to thrust his hips.

Logan bounced up and down on James' lap, his lips connecting with James' every so often. His eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy and he was making the most beautiful moans. The chair, being on wheels, was knocked backwards with every harsh thrust but neither boy realised until it hit the edge of a bed.

James smirked at Logan, "Bed?"

Logan nodded and grinned as he carefully climbed off James' lap – whimpering when it meant James was no longer inside of him – and he fell back on the bed. He opened his legs straight away and pulled James towards him, desperate to be touched again. James chuckled at his eagerness and quickly entered him, Logan loudly moaning James' name.

"J-James, this is K-Kendall's bed..."

James laughed against Logan's neck, "He won't mind."

Logan didn't argue, although he did know that Kendall definitely _would_ mind if two people had sex on his bed. However, James was doing something wonderful with his tongue against Logan's neck and his hips were moving at just the right pace that Logan was finding it difficult to care if Kendall would be annoyed at them making a mess on his bed.

James moved a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Logan's cock. But it was all too much for the shorter boy; Logan was close already and it was James' hand that finally sent him over the edge. James watched his beautiful face and then reached his own orgasm when Logan clenched around him.

"Wow," James panted, pulling out and collapsing on the bed – half on top of Logan.

Logan grinned and stroked a hand over James' cheek, "That was amazing."

James nodded, "Really was. I should catch you watching porn more often."

Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled still, "I don't think I need porn anymore..."

James smiled smugly, very happy that Logan seemed to want to do this again, and he met Logan's lips halfway, both of them kissing lazily and their hands roaming.

"Let's go take a shower before the others get back," James muttered against Logan's lips.

Logan stared at him in surprise, "Together?"

"Logie, we just had sex...Don't get all embarrassed over a shower."

Logan licked his lips and blushed lightly, "Sorry."

He got to his feet, wincing slightly at the discomfort he felt from his ass. James stood beside him and moved a hand down to gently stroke Logan's backside. A sudden squeal escaped from Logan's mouth as James picked him up and carried him, bridal style, to the bathroom. They turned on the shower and cleaned each other up; kissing until the water ran cold.


End file.
